Catch Me
by RoxyGurl808
Summary: The heat blazed, I felt the tiny sparks jump and land on my skin. I ran and kept running down the dark hallway. My heels skidded as I came to a dead end, turning around and seeing the flash of orange. I saw the door just a foot away, but the flames inched closer and dared to engulf the one escape route left.


**Hey guys!**

**I was bored in study hall and this is what happend. Probably only a one shot**

* * *

The heat blazed, I felt the tiny sparks jump and land on my skin. I ran and kept running down the dark hallway. My heels skidded as I came to a dead end, turning around and seeing the flash of orange. I saw the door just a foot away, but the flames inched closer and dared to engulf the one escape route left. My hand went for the fiery metal. I clutched it tightly and jammed it open. It didn't budge, frantically I whipped my head back and forth searching for a possible escape. My lungs filled with the smoky air and it made her dizzy. My legs trembled as my eyes watered messing with my previously clear vision. I felt her body crash into what I believed was a wall. Bracing myself for the impact, instead crashing into the wall of glass. A revelation hit me, it was a window. The cold air pricked at my cheek the ground was hard as I breathed in the smell of the dirt. With not much strength left I slowly rose. Using the side of the building to steady myself I felt the glass shards embedding themselves into my tender feet. The smell of fresh blood had reached my nose. Turning my head to the left and seeing a wide forest I sprinted towards it. Running, I just kept running ignoring the searing pain that continued to pierce her body. My feet became numb, but my legs just kept moving. Finally my legs gave out, falling to the ground. My head landed on a soft patch of grass. I looked up at the dark sky to see it slowly changing to light. The smoke rose up and in the distance and I heard sirens wailing. It was over, I had lost. Try as I might I couldn't get back up. Tears caressed my cheeks. Figuring I wouldn't be found, just lay here. My scorned arm, and bloody legs shot pain throughout my nerves. Closing my eyes and slowly drifting out of this world, but my trip was ended with a jolt when I heard my name being called through the woods. 'No one knew I was here, how would I even be found.' My eyes fluttered back open to see the figure bending over me, a worried look painted across his face. A branch cracked in the background, he feverishly looked around. Next thing I knew she was being carried. His body guarding me from the incoming branches. His warmth caressed my figure and I slowly drifted out of consciousness.

As I opened my heavy eyelids my surroundings blurred but slowly gaining back focus, not sure if I was dreaming or not. I scanned the area I was in. I layed on a bed with my head propped on a pillow and three fluffy blankets pulled over me. As I went to sit up, I was jolted into complete reality when pain ran through my body. I fell back down to the pillow as I remembered all that had happened in the past couple of hours. After taking a deep breath I pulled myself up on the bed so I was in a sitting position with my back against the wall. I ran my eyes across the room, taking in every detail, trying to remember if there was any familiarity to this place. The room was a beige color. It had a wooden floor, and the windows were concealed by white curtains. The desk consented only of a closed laptop and a coffee mug. There was a small backpack in the corner of the room slightly open. I made my way to the edge of the bed and tried to stand. Using the wall for support I was able to stand up and walk, even with the pain rushing through my legs, I walked over the the desk and sat down. Opening it I came to a screen with a password. Not sure who the computer belonged to I made my way over to the bag in the corner. Slowly unzipping it I looked through it, I pulled out some shirts and a couple jeans. And a book. I sighed realizing I had struck out. If I wanted to know where I was I would have to wait. Eyeing the book, it was 'Catcher in the Rye' the book brought back some happy memories but I quickly pushed them away and willed myself not to cry. Grabbing the book I sit in a chair that's against the wall and position myself so I can see the door. Opening the book I flip through the first page or so when I come across some writing.

**You're my safe place, always will be **

**Your's forever Spencer **

And with that I felt a little nauseous. My head started to spin as I came to the shocking and in my case somewhat horrifying realisation.

"Toby" I mouthed as i sat up a little straighter in my chair. Just as I said that the doorknob turned I stood up as fast as I could, completely forgetting my current state and as soon as I did I regretted it. I doubled-over as the pain in my side became too much for my weak body to handle. He rushed to my side and helped me stand up again. I tried my best to step away but all I did was fall once again. Except this time he was there to catch me, and I knew deep down in my heart no matter how many times I denied it, I wanted this more than anything. At that moment in time everything felt right again, as if nothing could go wrong.

* * *

**Almost positive this will stay a one shot, I am open to making it more but you need to like leave reviews on how I can do that cause I got no ideas so you need to give me ideas :)**

** Love you forever xoxo**


End file.
